1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle pedal assembly, and more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly that includes a cleat, which is adapted to be connected to a shoe of the rider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional bicycle pedal assembly is shown to include a pedal shaft 10, a pedal body 11, two front retaining units 12, two rear retaining units 13, and a cleat 14 (see FIG. 3). The pedal shaft 10 is connected to a crank (not shown). The pedal body 11 has an annular frame 111 and a shaft tube 112 that is formed integrally with the frame 111, that is sleeved rotatably on the pedal shaft 10, and that defines two chambers 113 in the frame 111 on two sides of the shaft tube 112. The front retaining units 12 are disposed on two opposite sides of the shaft tube 112. Each of the front retaining units 12 includes a positioning plate 121, two bolts 122, a front retaining hook 123, and a front retaining groove 124. The positioning plates 121 are connected fixedly to the shaft tube 112 by means of the bolts 122. The rear retaining units 13 are disposed respectively within the chambers 113. Each of the rear retaining units 13 includes two retaining elements (13A). Each of the retaining elements (13A) has a rear plate 130, two parallel side plates 131 extending integrally and perpendicularly from two opposite sides of the rear plate 130 toward the shaft tube 112 in a direction perpendicular to the shaft tube 112, and a rear retaining plate 132 extending from a top end of the rear plate 130 toward the shaft tube 112. The rear retaining plates 132 of each adjacent pair of the retaining elements (13A) define a rear retaining groove 133 therebetween. Each of the rear retaining units 13 further includes a pivot pin 134, an adjustment bolt 135, an adjustment plate 136, and two coiled torsional springs 137. The pivot pins 134 extend through the side plates 131 of the retaining elements (13A) so as to connect the retaining elements (13A) rotatably to the frame 111. The adjustment bolts 135 are disposed rotatably on the frame 11, are aligned with each other, and are disposed between the retaining elements (13A) of each of the rear retaining units 13. The adjustment plates 136 are disposed respectively within the chambers 113, and engage respectively and threadably the adjustment bolts 135. The torsional springs 137 are disposed respectively within the retaining elements (13A), and are disposed respectively on the pivot pins 134. Each of the springs 137 has a first end 138 pressing against a respective one of the rear plates 130 of the retaining elements (13A), and a second end 139 pressing against the adjustment plates 136 and disposed between the corresponding adjustment plate 136 and the frame 111. The front and rear retaining units 12, 13 define two cleat-receiving spaces 140 (see FIG. 3). The cleat 14 is adapted to be connected fixedly to a shoe (not shown) of the rider. Although the cleat 14 can be fixed firmly within one of the cleat-receiving spaces 140 by the corresponding front and rear retaining units 12, 13, the aforesaid conventional pedal assembly includes numerous elements, thereby resulting in a comparatively complex pedal structure.
The object of this invention is to provide a bicycle pedal assembly that has a relatively simple structure. According to this invention, a bicycle pedal assembly includes a unitary pedal body that is sleeved rotatably on a pedal shaft and that has two front retaining portions. Two rear retaining units are connected to the pedal body. A unitary cleat is adapted to be connected fixedly to a shoe of the rider, and has a front end engaging portion inserted into one of the front retaining portions, and a rear end engaging portion confined between the pedal body and a corresponding one of the rear retaining units. Because the front retaining portions are formed integrally on the pedal body, there is no need to provide a plurality of bolts for connecting the front retaining portions to the pedal body. As such, the structure of the bicycle pedal assembly of this invention is relatively simple, thereby resulting in,lower manufacturing costs.